Their Nights
by Albusseveruslegend
Summary: Series of Drabbles of the Doctor and River at night.  Rating may change when I write more. Probably not into M if there is one I write like that it will be a different story.  Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Doctor" River sighed "You'll be the death of me" flashing The Doctor a flirtatious, loving smile before brushing past him so very close to kissing. He breathed in her scent as she passed the smile he had plastered on his face as she said the words that were horrifically true. He would be the death of her. His face fell when she passed sadness sweeping over his face before he whirled around in the manic fashion he always does a genuine smile on his face when he sees her hair to the back of him as she leans against the TARDIS waiting for him to take them to the magical place he had described earlier with such a childlike excitement. It saddened him a little to see her waiting knowing one day she wouldn't.  
>"Let us go to the stars" The Doctor grinned at her and she laughed slightly. "What?" He asked innocently and confused.<br>"You. It was always going to be you wasn't it? Always had to be you. The madman and his box travelling through time and space running from your past, running into whatever trouble you can find without knowing you're running to it. You remind me of a mad professor."  
>"I really should take you to see Einstein one day" He commented offhandedly "Good man, constantly trying to steal alien technology. He's as bad as Winston..."<br>"After the stars if you don't mind" Remaining fixed in her place as he tried to dodge awkwardly around her as if trying not to touch her. "The universe isn't going to blow up if you touch me sweetie. Not this time." His eyes narrowed at her slightly  
>"Could you just... Oh push that button there would you?"<br>"Which one?" She inquired acting innocently  
>"You know which one."<br>"No I don't."  
>"Yes you do you can fly her single handed and 'properly'" He said making quotation gestures. "You're a child of the TARDIS part timelord part human the perfect pilot" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. A mischievous, victorious look glazed her eyes.<br>"Thank you sweetie"  
>"I'm never going to live that down am I?" He said his hand on his face<br>"Nope." She said lifting her hands to his and lowering it from his face capturing it in hers  
>"I'm going to need that" She smiled and twisted around guiding his hand to the right button forcing him to lean over her to reach it. River could feel his breath on her neck as he breathed in her scent unable to resist. River smirked and let his hand go but her remained there as she spun underneath him to face The Doctor. A look of such love in his eyes it made her hearts pound and made her feel light headed, she was a strong women, not afraid of anything, but that look scared her and made her excited and so confused all at the same time. That look was one of unconditional absolute love, she loved him so very much she stopped time because she didn't want to kill him, but to have that love requited is a wonderful feeling and she understands why he runs because feelings are the scariest thing of all they're wonderful and terrible and frustrating and magnificent. His face so close to hers she can feel his breath coming in short fast jittery little gusts as he leans in to kiss her before she closes the remaining gap her eyes fluttering closed and his hands creeping up her back into her hair twisting it around his fingers gently. They broke away after the tell tale sounds of landing echoed through the TARDIS<br>"We've landed" He whispered against her lips  
>"I know" She responded breathlessly. He sighed contentedly and pulled away dashing to the doors.<br>"Come along Song, we've got stars as bright as day to see" HE grinned and clicked his fingers the doors swinging open as she ran towards him grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door and towards the elevator. They clambered in the Doctor nearly falling over himself nearly bringing River to hysterics, anyone seeing them would think they'd been possessed by children, truth was, the Doctor never left his inner child behind and River was just discovering hers. The elevator sped to the top at an alarming rate the Doctor explaining rapidly about it River listening intently to the mad wonderful man spewing words and information like a geyser. They reached the top just in time to see the stars as they began to shine. The Doctor pointed out constellations and stars just beginning and stars just dying. River wasn't really listening to the words anymore just the sound of his voice as she stared up at the sky that was glistening with thousands of stars burning as bright as they could. As the Doctor rambled and River got lost in the magic neither of them seemed to notice that The Doctor had wrapped his arms around River leaning on his shoulder looking up. As more people filled the deck The Doctor got quieter and quieter until his was a barely audible whisper only she could hear. "You see that star it is literally being born as we watch all that hydrogen and helium stars combusting. They say if you spot a star beginning you get to name the star. What shall we name our star River?" She looked up at it thoughtfully and then at the Doctor before whispering back his real name. HE smiled and nodded slightly. They stayed there all night until the stars began to fade. "Come on then back to the TARDIS" River nodded and detangled herself from the Doctor.  
>"Can I fly her? After all you did say I was the perfect pilot." River laughed and winked at the Doctor as she walked through the doors. The Doctor shook his head and hit himself in the head.<br>"I should not have said that."  
>"No. You shouldn't" River laughed again more mischievously.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor came in spinning around in his white tux sonic cane in hand. He jumped p the stairs to the console pressing buttons not that they were doing anything he was just too hyper to remain still. "You've been with River" Said a Scottish voice from the stairs  
>"Were you waiting for me?" He said avoiding the statement.<br>"I've always been waiting for you Doctor."  
>"Well anyway no I haven't what would make you think I have?"<br>"You've got a stupid grin on your face your white tux on the sonic can and a scorched arm." Said Amy raising her eyebrow. At this the Doctor gaped looking a bit like a goldfish when the unmistakable flash and smell of smoke that indicated a Vortex Manipulator River stood facing the doors in a short black dress that revealed a fair bit of her cleavage  
>"Kiss me, Kill me, Love me, Thrill me. Oh Doctor you d-" River halted as she spun round and noticed her mother next to the Doctor who was blushing a furious magenta<br>"Hello River" Said Amy  
>"Hello Mum"<br>"That still sounds weird..."  
>"Where are we?"<br>"Area 52"  
>"Oh I see" River said with a smile that only just reached her eyes as realisation crossed her face. That certainly explained the note. For the Doctor it was his wedding night. She doubted it would be a traditional wedding night, him being the Doctor. The Doctor saw the realisation in her eyes and blushed even more. River winked at him.<br>"Marital telepathy is rude in the company of others" Amy said looking between the blushing Doctor and the smirking River.  
>"Sorry Amy" Said River calmly whilst the Doctor muttered under his breath something about it not being telepathy it being River. Then an exasperated breath of the word Marital.<br>"Look you've made him blush" River and Amy laughed at this making the Doctor blush even more  
>"I'm not.. It's... you.. shut up." River snorted whilst Amy broke into fits of laughter "This isn't fair you're ganging up on me" The Doctor whined. River smirked and slinked towards him whilst Amy was doubled over.<br>"Able to talk you way out of wars, death sentences and just about everything else except two women laughing because of that delightful red blush you have?"  
>"I.. Well... That's... " The Doctor spluttered<br>"Well I'll leave you to your marital issues" Said Amy wondering up the stairs.  
>"Marital!" The Doctor said exasperated surprised and joyous all at the same time. "It doesn't even sound right when applied to me. It doesn't make any... sense."<br>"You married your murderer sweetie, what part of that makes any sense. What part of you and I makes any sense?"  
>"But marriage implies settling down and starting a family"<br>"Doctor, I'm locked in jail and you could never settle down and I would never ask to you. You are the madman with a box, flying around the universe saving worlds from their selves saving entire civilisation. Marriage doesn't mean you need to stop being you." For the first time in a long time he looked so old and tired and confused.  
>"Then what does it mean River? In terms of us? What does it mean?"<br>"It's a promise."  
>"As simple as that?"<br>"As simple as that." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
>"Thanks" He murmured quietly. She nodded slightly pretending to know why he was thanking her. The Doctor released his grip and kissed her quickly and gently.<br>"So where to my love?" She asked.  
>"Oh we could go anywhere any time" He grinned his childlike excitement returning. "The Medusa cascade, we could try and find the lost moon of poosh, See the dinosaurs, meet Guy Fawkes, wave at Martin Luther King Jr, shake hands with King Henry VIII, visit New Earth. Oh the possibilities are endless and isn't that just the most exciting thing."<br>"How about somewhere quiet this evening where I don't nearly get blown up or eaten or end up in a sword fight or running for my life. Just once." He sighed slightly before grinning and grabbing her hand running up the stairs her following in curious delight. He nearly fell over his gangly legs going wild with the mischief of a 9 year old. He ran through door after door before stopping and dropping Rivers hand spinning around looking for a door. "Sweetie? What are you looking for where are you taking me?"  
>"There was a door! It should be right here. Where's it gone?"<br>"Are you sure you didn't take a wrong turn?"  
>"River, it's my TARDIS I know where the rooms are. Left left right left right left right right. Then through the green door the red door the door made of glass and the door that looks like a thousand stars."<br>"To get to where exactly?"  
>"The Library."<br>"Of course. It was different directions last time."  
>"Yes it would have been I like moving rooms around"<br>"When was the last time you moved the rooms around"  
>"Well I did it last night but it would have mo... Oh."<br>"Idiot" Muttered River. The Doctor frowned slightly before heading back a bit before finally entering the library. "Doctor, what are we doing here?"  
>"There's a book I wanted to show you." He said heading off down the isle of towering bookcases made of dark oak and covered in books leather bound, hard cover, paper back, in different languages of different planets of different countries. "Ah here it is" He pulled it off one of the lower shelves wondering back to River and settling into a bean bag and gesturing to River to join him. She obliged leaning into him his arms wrapping around her, book in hand. He opened the book revealing circles in marvellous patterns<br>"Doctor, is this a Gallifreyan fairytale?" River said tracing the circles as if she were writing it.  
>"Yes." He smiled and watched her trace the circles in the exact right way. He started reading it gently to her as she traced the patterns allowing her to turn the page. River would trace the circles as the Doctor read it snuggled into him. When they finished they lay there for a few minutes.<br>"Why did you do this?"  
>"You never got fairytales as a child." He left his lingering thought off the one where he blames himself constantly.<br>"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
>"It never was going to be a normal wedding night with you was it?"<br>He laughed throatily and whispered in her ear. "Tonight isn't over."


	3. Chapter 3

The crackle of a vortex manipulator echoed around the TARDIS which was shockingly quiet compared to normal no 'he left the bloody brakes on again' just the gentle hum of the TARDIS. The undeniable smell of smoke that the vortex manipulator generated. "RIVER!" He yelled before hitting his head on the TARDIS under which he had been lying "GAH... OWWW." He nearly sat up again before deciding against it and rolling out like the gangly mess he was. He looked up at her and grinned lopsidedly as she laughed at him. "I thought you hated using the manipulator because of what it did to your hair"  
>"You said it was always like this." River couldn't help but laugh at The Doctor he was brilliant but so uncoordinated it was unbelievable.<br>"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said clambering to his feet  
>"You knew I was coming"<br>"What makes you say that?" The Doctor said just a little too innocently.  
>"No TARDIS brakes."<br>"...Amy and Rory are sleeping"  
>"They're accustomed to the sound" River said smirking.<br>"How could I possibly have known you were coming?" He asked  
>"You're you." She remarked the smirk clear in her voice.<br>"Well yes, that's very astute of you to mention I am me but I don't see the relevance of the fact I am me to the fact that I knew you were coming." He floundered words spilling out his mouth  
>"So you admit you knew I was coming?"<br>"What when did I say that?"  
>"I knew you were coming" She quoted at him.<br>"I... Well... That's, That's out of context"  
>"You're clutching at straws"<br>"Oh... shut up" He mumbled. River laughed and it was music to his ears he closed his eyes and took a deep breath just listening to the magical noise coming from her glorious mouth. When The Doctor opened his eyes to see River leaning on the rail opposite him looking so seductive he nearly fell over from the shock. 'Is it possible to look that seductive just standing against a rail?' He thought to himself 'Surely it should be illegal! Maybe it's that smile... It is a rather beautiful smile. And that body... Wait what?' He mentally scolded himself 'You shouldn't be thinking those things whilst her parents are upstairs. You just shouldn't be thinking those things'  
>"Sweetie?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"You've been staring at me, leering would be a better word, for the best part of 5 minutes."<br>"Right. Right... Right."  
>"You alright?"<br>"Yes I'm fine. Absolutely fine." He said his voice very soft and distant.  
>"Doctor?" He coughed and shook his head in a last ditch attempt to shake the thoughts from his head and darted round the TARDIS.<br>"Where to?"  
>"What were you thinking?" She asked completely ignoring his question advancing on him. The Doctor blushed a deep shade of red and darted away from her. River smirked and asked "Are you really going to make me chase you around the TARDIS?"<br>"N..No" The Doctor spluttered "I'm just driving the TARDIS"  
>"You haven't done a single thing we're still hovering somewhere in the Vortex"<br>"Well that's not the point. Completely besides the point. So far from the point it might as well just be not a point..." HE trailed off. The Doctor had stopped moving around and was gesturing wildly. River had moved close to him and the Doctors eyes flickered to Rivers lips and up to her eyes before flicking down to her breasts quickly and back to her eyes again  
>"What were you thinking sweetie?" She asked seductively and her smooth voice almost covering the playful threat. He smirked<br>"Wouldn't you like to know" He muttered flirtatiously.  
>"That's why I'm asking." She breathed. He felt her breath bounce off his neck and shuddered slightly he leaned down towards her<br>"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you"  
>"You always do"<br>"That's completely untrue" He tried to say indignantly but he was incapable of speaking above a whisper at the moment. The fact that his hands were on Rivers hips made him absolutely sure he had no control over his extremities. River snaked her hands around his neck  
>"Shut up" She muttered and kissed him her eyes closing he took a moment to react before kissing her back his mouth opening slightly as her tongue snaked in and danced around his each of them battling for domination. The Doctors hands slid up her back playing with Rivers curls. They broke apart panting the Doctor resting his forehead on hers staring into Rivers eyes. They stayed there for several minutes the Doctor gently curling her hair around his fingers. River sighed contentedly as they stood wrapped around each other.<br>"You say shut up like it's an indication of you about to kiss me."  
>"You were asking for it. Both things." She laughed breathily.<p> 


End file.
